a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burglarproof lock core structure, and more particularly to a burglarproof lock core structure which can largely increase the difficulty of being broken through.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lock core comprises primarily a shell 11 and a plug 12 inside the shell 11, wherein an upper pin chamber 13 interconnected with a lower pin chamber 14 are located between the shell 11 and the plug 12. After orderly inserting a plurality of upper pins 131, lower pins 141, and springs 15 into the upper pin chamber 13, a lid 16 is covered on top of the upper pin chamber 13. In addition, a through hole 111 is inside the shell 11, and after inserting the plug 12 into the through hole 111, a C-shaped clip is used to fix at the end. Therefore, in order to open a lock (as shown in FIG. 1A), a key that matches every lower pins 141 and can completely extend into the upper pin chamber 13 is required to pass through a passage 18 formed inside a key slot 121 of the plug 12 to form an aligned gap between the shell 11 and the plug 12.
However, as the passage 18 of the aforementioned conventional lock core is in a straight-line shape, using a straight-line object such as an iron wire can also directly pass through the passage 18 to press every upper pins 131 and easily break through the lock, thereby causing compliant by users.
Furthermore, for inventions such as Taiwan patents 307294 and 403109, only by pressing pins at one side inside a key passage after inserting a flexible key into a lock core, the lock core can be easily broken by an object such as an iron wire. Moreover, as the lock core structure has no key fixing structure, the lock core can be damaged upon using a flexible key.